Zetari Station
Zetari Station is a Star Trek play-by-email simulation that is part of the United Confederation of Interstellar Planets (UCIP) simming organization and placed in the Home Fleet. It was officially launched on January 23, 2005 as the second UCIP simulation taking place in the Gamma Quadrant. And in the winter 2008 Zetari won UCIP's prestigious annual Bergen Award, given to the organization's top simulations. Premise Zetari is set in the Gamma Quadrant approximately 30 years after the events of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Base on the edge of explored space, Zetari is a starbase truly on the frontier and as such is the Federation's first line of defense against the unknown. But while she is a modern starbase, being so far from the rest of the Federation presents its own difficulties, The base is usually slightly undermanned and cannot rely on timely supplies from Starfleet Command, meaning good relations to neighboring systems are essential in effectively running the facility. History of Zetari Station Near the end of 2404, Starfleet's presence on Xonnel Colony in the Gamma Quadrant became unnecessary. The colony had been troubled by civilian protests against Starfleet's presence for almost a decade. The Colonial Government and the Federation finally reached an agreement in their negotiations for a suitably satisfying situation for all parties. It was agreed that the Starfleet naval presence would vacate the colony, returning total governmental control to the Colonial Assembly, leaving only the Starfleet Marine Corps' base of operations on a uninhabited part of the planet. Unwilling to give up their place at the frontier of the largely unexplored Gamma Quadrant, Starfleet transported a nearly completed outpost type starbase of the Freedom class to a strategically important area between the Jenkata Nebula and the Obatta Cluster. The base was designated Starbase 204 and named Zetari Station. On Stardate 240501.26, Commodore Trael Bren arrived on the station's assigned support vessel, the USS Mjolnir, to take command of Starfleet's newest and most advanced outpost. The Commodore's command began when Zetari was chosen to host a space race, organized annually by a nearby Consortium. Zetari housed the myriad of visitors, spectators and participants. During the race a sequence of unfortunate events led to the discovery of a new peril to the quadrant, the Zybor. The Zybor were an oft returning threat to the starbase, its crew and inhabitants. Their incursions and infiltrations finally led to an all out battle. Starfleet was victorious, however the Zybor were not about to give up. They returned in full force and during the second Zybor Campaign, the base was overtaken by dozens of Zybor boarding parties -- and the Executive Officer, Mathew Roberts, was faced with the choice to let the starbase fall into enemy hands or destroy it. He wisely chose the latter and the Zybor threat was once again defeated. After having been in service for a little over two years, Starbase 204 was no more. Starfleet made plans to replace the Freedom class base with a larger station. Three months later the engineers and technicians of Eden Fleet Yards used a series of organized hyperspace jumps to transport the sections of a new starbase to its current location in space. This Athena class spacedock starbase, designed by a team led by Commander Patrick Donzall, was assembled further south in Federation territory, serving once more as the frontier of the undiscovered quadrant. She was designated Starbase 204-A, Zetari Station, under the command of Captain Julianna Kaye. Upon completion, the station served as both Fleet headquarters in the Quadrant and the base of operations for all exploratory endeavors. However, at the start of the Second Dominion War, Fleet Operations retreated further into Federation space to Deep Space Nine. The Athena class station, far larger and more advanced than the Freedom class outpost, is capable of building starships and houses an average of 135,000 inhabitants at any given time. It is the embodiment of the Federation's purpose and mission, the epitome of its modern technology, a meeting place for diplomats and ambassadors, a transportation hub, a safe haven for travelers, merchants, explorers and entrepreneurs. Starbase 204-A Starbase 204-A is an Athena class spacedock, the second starbase to bear the name. Measuring 5,830 meters overall, it has 780 decks, divided into 5 levels and is capable of supporting up to 210,000 inhabitants. The primary computing capacity is provided by two redundant photo-nanotech computer cores, processing approximately 14,500 kiloquads per second. The station is powered by three redundant quantite fusion reaction assemblies. Tactical systems are of the most advanced level Federation technology currently has to offer, including an experimental exterior holographic projection system, intended to serve as a deterrent. Zetari Station is a naval spacedock by design. The interior docking bay is capable of processing up to 12 size explorers at station keeping. In addition there are 30 exterior docking ports and up to 150 soft dock starship monitoring ports. The station has a compliment of 27 fighters of various classes, augmented by 9 Barracuda class bombers. In addition to the fighter compliment, the station carries 20 runabouts and 5 shuttlecraft of its own and over 300 smaller craft for exploration, survey and utility purposes. It is also equipped with two of the recently developed dual-purpose Tesla-class support vessel, the USS Foster and the USS Tesla. It contains a myriad of Starfleet, Federation and non-aligned offices, embassies, commercial establishments and residencies. It is the embodiment of the Federation's purpose, the epitome of its modern technology and a wonderful place to live and work. Former commanding officers include: *Rear Admiral Trael Bren *Commodore Julianna Kaye (Current Commanding Officer) *Captain Dakhar Daimyo *Ambassador Devon Shields Current Status Now as the war against the Second Dominion is coming to a close, Zetari is aiding in the defense of its territory to keep the Federation and its allies safe. Also new to Starfleet's exploration activities is the USS Cortez who now operates out of Zetari. External Links *Zetari Station *United Confederation of Interstellar Planets * Category:UCIP